custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ids5621
see my user page. If you have anything to say post below Talk I have a question ids, was i allowed to make the character inspired by your character ganon? Rellier is his name, Look on his page to see if it's okay, i even used your planets. ah, my dude doesn"t even get inhabited by a makuta!Plus he has different weapons, i even made pages for them, plus you truly inspire me in the bionicle, what else am i supposed to do? From Creator613 Curse Lego, the worst company ever I agree with you on every word. The end of Bionicle is retarded. I hate it. Look at my user page for my full thoughts. ToaInfinity 21:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) BTW, we need a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Sure you can. I think we should write a long letter to The Lego Group about all the emotional trauma we've experienced. How's that? Fear my Power!!! I saw your comment on Makuta Kaper's talk. Please post all comments here instead of annoying other users. Fear my Power!!! NO!!!!!!! Why the hell did they end bionicle?!!!! *Wants to rip lego's head's off* I totally agree with you on everything. Magneon I feel your pain buddy. I'm just as depressed as you are. And, do you want Magneons appearance in Zaeron's blog to be canon or non-canon? Odst grievous He almost kills Zaeron (Read latest Chapter) and Rando, and then he flys off into space again and Zaeron, Rando, and Feanor, Chase after him. Odst grievous Canon or non-canon do you want Magneon's appearance in The Leviathos Chronicles to be canon or non-canon, he is still on Jadax magna read chpater 17 if you want to read it Good I'm doing good.You know that spoiler I told about the Karda Nui saga in my future youtube series?I totally changed it and repolaced Hellox with Xeptok. Series Maybe in 3 months.That will give me enough time to make some more MoCs. Stars I don't know.I haven't gone to Toys R Us yet. it fine I totally understand I have my storyline planned and I think Leviathos' plan is actually sort of cool Who wins 3rd in your contest if Brobam is disqualified? Fear my Power!!! contest I put this on your contest, but I will tell you too. the picture in Leviathos's info boox is not his current form, so please judge the picture that has a link on your contest page P.S. I ordered the bionicle stars fom toys R us.com Hi Please enter if you can. Emailz Er..I can't get onto my emails when I'm not at school, as the server has gone down and I am trying to sort it out. Can you respond to the one I sent you via YouTube? Hewkii Yes! It is a character from the all-stars series, isn't it? Anyway it's very cool. IRON MAN HEAD Do you have skrall, piraka and gresh stars? Im thinking of going to Toys "R" us pretty soon, maybe all-stars I will try to watch them on holidays. Also remember that there is already a Drex in this wiki! That's good Good to see that you have recovered from the anouncement of bionicle's ending and that you're making more MoCs. You're lucky, I can't get neither old or new sets because my parents have banned me from BIONICLE. If I could I would complete my 06 collection, as it was too my favorite year. They say that I'm too old for plastic toys. But I can't have bionicles, because in my whole life they have always been christmas and birthday presents. And my parents don't allow me to do internet shopping. I really don't know what I will get this christmas. I don't think that any of my friends would do that (if I gave them the money they would use it for their own things!). So, no, I'm not buying the new line in summer. Though maybe my parents would allow me to buy stars Tahu, if I promis them that it will be my last set (though if they bring me to the store where I buy bionicles I will get an older set). In the shop where I buy them they still have (or had, last year) Hahli Inika, some Mahri and the limited edition Hagah! In another they even have Vahki sets. Too bad that none of them have the Toa Mata. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Vezok and Kongu. Vezok was the only Piraka I got in 2006, and I had good times with it. It may not have the best MoCing pieces, but it's still good. And Kongu Inika is cool, despise having some silver mixed with the metru green. His mask is very reallistic and his crossbow is useful for MoCs! Can I help you on the Tehktara Nui article by drawing some zones using Paint.net? re: Vezok Coolio! Also: 1) Do you have Skype/MSN? 2) Check ur emailz and then reply through YouTube. And I've just added a video chapter to Vradok Returns! Woohoo! Mud flats Does this work for the mudflats? Thanks! I have my entry for your MoC contest built but I can enter it until I find Vakama's 2005 head. It's just ONE piece! And I don't find it. I hope that this weekend I will have time to search it more but I don't where to look. It's really anoying. And the entry will not be a machine, it will be a toa hordika. Well, I'm logging out until I finish my Catalan homework! Hey! Hey, I wuz wondering, have you gotten all the legends yet? I got them all in about four weeks, along with the skrall. Im really lucky that i have this sweet gig cleaning up my nebour's(oops) yard once a week, he pays me pretty good money. permission i want to know if i can use a kanohi of yours, it is the one that supreeses anger and gives the user greater power at it's own will. Creator613 listen it is the mask of fury i want permission to use. Creator613 The Chapter Is it okay if I do the RFD chapter in text-format, and then add a picture later? I don't really have enough time to make a stop-motion, since I'm doing Gartheon's Prize Part 1 and The Final Battle.